Dieing to Kill
by lopa
Summary: Full Summary under profile. Cursed are those from the forbidden forest!who is this girl with no name and what does she want in Kohana? not a happy fic main pairing undecided please vote.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Dark themed fic includes vivid gore and somewhat detailed!

I am a murderer it is my profession. I choose it, I do it, no job to big, no kill to small. It is my obsession. Therefore I do it for fun. I am the ninja with no name, but am I really a ninja? Am I?

It was bright and early the sun made its way to kiss the sky. The purples the, green the grays, they light up the sky a beautiful site to behold. I am however to perplexed by the questions that plague my mind to full absorb the scenery. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I covered in blood but I am still alive? I feel no pain, as I continue to look around at my surroundings now fully waking up. Not knowing where or when I feel asleep. Such is the life of the mercenary with no name, the one with that accursed advanced.

Light and dark, right and wrong, good and evil, this explains it all. Both Ying and Yang two halves of this whole.

I travel alone, my companions are now dead and as for their killers… it's another story that we shall not get into right now.

I am on my way to the village of Kohona, the village hidden in the leaves. I was sent there… the reason is now somewhat foggy. I have no idea where I am or now am going to get to the village to complete my mission.

I sniff the air it is apparent that there is a water source near by. I must first cleanse myself of this putrid stench clinging to my body, before continuing on my journey to Kohona.

The sun was now in the sky the day had progressed much since my awakening. I then made my way to another traveler as I had sighted him on the road, correction I sighted him on a tree.

His vivid blue eyes that sparkled with laughter as he jumped from tree to tree with his blonde hair blowing in the breeze made him the target of my question. He was about 100 feet away from where I once was.

I ended up landing on the tree he was about to jump to next causing him to loose his balance and almost fall.

"What the hell?" he called look at me as if he were about to fight

"Tell me, where I am, and which way is it to the village hidden in the leaves?" I recited perfectly in a monotone voice that was carried on vibrations to his ear.

His reply was somewhat delayed apparently he was in deep thought. His expression changed to one of confusions no that wasn't it… I was unfamiliar with this particular expression similar to confusion

He then pointed to his forehead wear I could see a shiny metal on a cloth with some sort of symbol and looked at me as if he were trying to tell me something. My patience wasn't quite working today.

"I wish for you to answer the question orally I do not understand these gestures of yours." Once again it was recited in perfection

"just who the heck are you anyways?" asked the blue eyed boy a little peeved it seems

"That is not of importance, at the moment I choose not to disclose that information. If you do not wish to answer my question simply say so." I replied with precision.

"why are you going to Konoha?" he asked peering at me as if he was trying to decipher my intentions.

"I have a task that needs to be completed in that particular location." I said tilting my head to await his response

"What task?" he asked me again

"I also decline the offer to elaborate at this time." I said again feeling a bit more than a little impatient

"Well I'm a ninja from Kohona, haven't you been there before, that's the symbol for It on my forehead protector." Spoke the boy again still with out answering my questions

"So you know the way then. Will you then allow me to accompany you back to the village?" I said with a nod

"Well, I don't know I'm not supposed to let just anybody enter the village" said the boy

"hn, this poses a problem now doesn't it" I said as I proceeded to sit on the branch that I can been currently standing on.

"I'll show you how to get there but good luck on getting in." he called just as I had closed my eyes to think.

"I shall have to worry about that when the time comes" I said getting up and as I waited for him to lead the way.

The truth is that we weren't very far from kohona. It took us around 20 minutes to arrive. We jumped from the trees when they had ended and proceeded to the gate up ahead.

"well this is it good luck with…what ever, by the way the name's Naruto." Said the strange blonde as he speed up.

With much deliberation I was let into the village, however there remained a down side, it seemed I had to be escorted to the hokage.

I saw this hokage person, she was… interested in my background. I deterred from telling her anything so she took it upon herself to call in an ambu to probe my mind.

I did warn her of the dangers, she didn't listen…

When I awoke I found myself strapped to a table and again covered in blood, this time however, I did feel pain.

"she's awake" I heard a voice call from just beyond the confines of this overly lit room.

I was shaking, I was…not myself, it was apparent that she had taken over yet again.

The hokage woman re-entered the room looking at me, as though she were scrutinizing me with her eyes. Then she opened her mouth to prepare herself for speech.

"Who are you?" she asked yet again

"I told you before; I do not have a name, only a purpose." was my response it was not perfect for it delivered evidence of my pitiful state.

My voice was cracked my throat was dry I had a dull ache in my head and I couldn't feel my left arm. Indeed I haven't woken up this pitiful in a while.

"Then what is your purpose?" she continued impatiently

"It's a purpose that I have yet to recall, I can not say weather my intentions are good or bad, but I shall tell you the name of the person I seek, Sasuke Uchiha. When I see this person all will be clear." I explained a bit beside myself. I had not wanted to give any information at all and I had given to her all the information in my memory at the moment.

"Sasuke?!" she gasped a bit

I observed her as her face consorted with different emotions all too fast for me to sort out before going back to its original composure.

"Well he's not even here anymore." Stated the platinum blonde simply

"I am aware of that; however I wish to look over the place where he used to reside." I let out pulling on my confines a bit.

The lights where still blurring my vision, I knew that I was strapped to this chair for a reason but I didn't know why. Wait I did, I knew very well who I had become. I became her or did she become me. I no longer tried to figure it out all I knew was that I/ she had done it again.

"Who are you?" she asked again

"You are quite persistent and it is evident that you shall not be letting me leave until I tell you, will you?" I retorted closing my eyes so that the bright lights would be dulled by my black eyelids

"As persistent as you are perspective" she said her tone a little sarcastic

"Very well I shall answer you; I am the ninja of the forbidden forest. I am the lone survivor and the last wielder of the cursed advance blood line trait." I said listening carefully to my surrounding since I didn't want to open my eyes just yet

There was a gasp and then silence utter silence. I could hear nothing save the hearts in the room beating and the breathing that had now significantly intensified.

"That's impossible!!!" cried the voice of a male that had just entered the room his voice was scratchy and hoarse almost as if he were ill.

I opted not to answer his out burst, but it had calmed the other people in the room some.

"I can't just allow you to walk around the village you are unstable and can kill anyone at any given moment!" came the familiar voice of the hokage

"she, as I call her, only come out when I am asleep. It took a lot of scientific research to get me this stable and I did warn you of the out come of me sleeping. I will not apologue for something I have no control over, but I bet that you are sorry for not listening to my warning aren't you?" I said this time quite close to perfection.

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying to me?" she continues after another silent pause

"You can't but, I don't lie, I hate when people do it so I don't do it. It's what people tend to despise about me." I said with out hesitation, it is because it is a typical reaction that I receive whenever I reveal my origin.

She was silent again and I opened my left eye to peer at her in curiosity.

By the look on her face it was obvious that she was contemplating weather or not to let me complete my mission.

"I will be gone by night fall…" I stared

"it's already night fall" she interrupted

"Then I will remain here until the night passes, she tends to be more prevalent at night as well, mind you I still have some control over her while I am still awake." I retorted softly

"I never said you could stay." Said the hokage

"Trust me you don't want me to leave, not only is she more prevalent at night she is stronger, it is best that you fix these confines they can be easily broken" I said before a cough was emitted from my throat.

"Are you threatening me?" she inquired hotly

"Why would I? I am trying to complete my mission you are the one who stands between me and it. I was offering you advice, just like before I ended up strapped to this chair." I replied, I was certainly discontent with the way things where going.

After another pause, I saw someone move towards the chair from my right, I couldn't see who since it was just my left eye that remained open.

"you can stay but you leave by night fall tomorrow." She said swiftly taking her leave without waiting for my response

I am a murderer; I have killed far more than I can count. Am I though? For it is she that does the killing, but I am her and she is me. She is the murderer and not me. I like to tell myself that it keeps me from feeling guilt, why should I when she feels no guilt? These questions always plague me as I drift to sleep allowing her to take over. I dear not fight the sleep for it is inevitable, she will kill and I will be a murderer.

It's so bright, it's so pretty… I like it this way, I am confined. Oh no, no, no this won't do at all. I need to see it, I must if I don't see my favorite color splashed about I most certainly will be quite cross. I do not like to be cross being cross is no fun at all.

I smiled I do enjoy these lights the other me must be crazy to think they are too bright.

The straps are tight. This made me pout, I will not stay here for the whole night, that I will not. With one quick blast of super chakra I was free!

Horay, now I am on my way.

I saw him, it was a boy around the age of 15.

"hello!" I cried brightly certainly he would answer

"hi…" he said with a small wave looking at me with a skeptical gaze.

"so do you like to fight?" I continued

" not really" he replied I pouted he was no fun so I left Mr. pineapple head to find a real challenge after all it really was no fun to just see my favorite color with out working for it.

I skipped down the hall humming happily when I spotted those masked people. Ah I remembered them well they were the ones who spoiled my fun last time.

I smiled widely this was it! Finally after a whole day of waiting I could be drenched in my warm and embracing, sticky and lovely shade of red.

(thanks for reading and please review I promise to update by tommorow if you do come on you know it sounds tempting! well that is if you were craving to read something a bit different from the ordinary stories you see up. Abeit it'll be a bit dark but the end result will be worth it)


	2. Chapter 2

It was lovely oh so lovely hearing the rapid heart beats, hearing the slowing heartbeats. They were strong, but they lacked speed and precision something that I prided myself on. It was over quickly, I liked the blood, I liked the other sounds too but not the screams of pain, they hurt my ear; which is why I moved as fast as possible. Cat mask was first, the yellow golden chakra in cased my hand forming blades I cut right throw the aortic valve to spew massive amounts of blood on the white hospital walls. There was no screaming only shook.

They were caught off guard as I used nothing save my bear hands and chakra to end them. It was over the game was done. I was calm as I layed in their blood mingling myself in the body parts that can no longer be recognized it was only 3 of them that I had put to rest today.

"Only 3" I whispered as I rubbed the stick substance on my skin

I smiled, perhaps tomorrow there will be more.

I listened closely to the shallow breath of the only survivor.

"monster!" they croaked out while trying to sit up using their arm. Their other arm had been severed from there body.

I raised an eyebrow, I certainly didn't like that word not at all. Mother would sometimes call me it, I haven't heard it since she passed away. No it was not I who did the deed but the one who did should be resting right next to her right now. The memories caused me to smile, when mother was alive I had only seen the blood of animals. She prevented me from having this much fun.

"do you want to live?" I asked the survivor

They didn't answer so I crawled over to them and gave them a shoot of healing chakra. It was how I played my game I always saved the strongest. So the strongest would get stronger and perhaps next time we played the game would be all the more fun.

They coughed spewing up blood, before they open their eyes to gaze at me in wonder.

They were confused, I believe.

"Get stronger so we can play some more" I said simply with a crooked smile and then crawled back to the corpses.

The violet eyes never deterred from looking at me as I basked in the lovely warm redness. It was art, it was life and it was all mine for the taking.

I woke up with a jolt. No, not again she'd killed them. There was no differentiating what was what. I gagged, the very sight of myself at this moment was enough to make me want to regurgitate. I closed my eyes as I did sometimes when things were so gruesome. I stood up and tried to move only to be attacked, a whole swarm of ninjas even the yellow haired one.

A suriken was no seated in my right arm mingling with the dried blood that latched itself to my body.

I didn't speak as I removed the item from my arm and adjusted myself to step forward.

They were all cautious their fear was eminent; it loomed over me with a haunting presence.

If they continued they she'd take their lives too. She'd defiantly wake up.

"She's asleep" I managed to let out in my pitiful sickened state. It was barely above a whisper but some lowered there weapons looking at me in disbelieve.

Whispers, there were always whispers along side fear, hurt, shock and a personal favorite disgust.

Someone stepped forward shock clearly imprinted on his young features. It was that blond boy…Na-Naruto I believe.

He continued towards me in a daze, none to critical of his wellbeing. His eyes shielded by the bright yellow sunshine that was his hair. He proceeded forward and no one moved to stop him.

"Why?" he asked bearly audible to my own ears

"WHY?" he shouted with tears streaming down his face

He lifted his head showing to me his grief, his blue eyes haunted me as he waited for my response. I didn't answer my one wish at this moment was to complete my mission and to leave this place it was unfortunate that she had taken 3 lives last night but it was not something that could not be helped.

I looked down but the dreadful sights awaiting me cause me to look up again.

His eyes were still there awaiting an answer that I could not give, for I knew not why she did the evil that she did only that she indeed did it.

There were all to many emotions swirling threw the blue eyes that pierced and threatened mine in it fierce glare, the liquid that spew forth out of his eyes only heighten the tense feeling of that scornful emotion that dared to resurface after I had cast it out. It was back and it threatened to end me.

Because I didn't answer he proceeded to walk forward again closer and closer to me not caring that he too stepped in the blood of another human being. His eyes didn't lose contact with mine and as much as I wanted to I couldn't look away.

He was close, so mush so that I now felt what ever it was that he was feeling it was crippling. And I… I was pitiful.

He reached out to me and shook me asking his unanswered question yet again.

"I don't know" was my weak near silent response.

This only proceeded to upset the boy even more.

He was about to say something else before the platinum blonde know as the Hokage silenced him with her voice.

"After the first time I should have headed your warning or perhaps I should have told you to leave the moment you refused to answer my questions." She said with her head bowed clearing she was feeling that emotion called regret something I knew personally, for it was embedded in my very core.

As she spoke everyone eyes laid cast to her form waiting for her to continue, the tenseness in the room shifted as it let up just a bit.

I was no longer saddened I grew angry as I sometimes did when they blamed me for her doing. It was not my fault that she couldn't be completely controlled was it? No, ofcourse not.

"I shall finish my mission and be on my way" I said with my voice hint toward my angry state

"I can not allow you to do that!" stated the hokage eyes clearly lit with determination

"If you are worried that I will kill someone then be my guest and follow me but as long as no one attacks me she is still fast asleep" I responded after a while in my typical monotone voice.

I couldn't allow myself to feel… not right now not with all of there eyes looking, calculating and judging me. In the end all I am left with is an empty void because it's best to push away all my emotions even the good ones for soon they will be replaced with sadness and sorrow.

(((((POV CHANGE)))))

Naruto looked at the girl before him in shock,

"those eyes" he whispered

'they are like his, and mine, the eyes of being alone' he thought as he looked at her intensely

"The eyes of being alone" he whispered no longer seething in rage but his face was one clearly of perplexity

The hokage moved to speak again but Naruto interrupted her.

"I'll go with her" he volunteered after all he was partially responsible for this catastrophe.

The shinobi surrounding the hokage murmured amongst themselves probably noting the fact that Naruto had the Nine tailed fox inside of him, Probably saying that the girl before them was lying and most likely wondering why Naruto took it upon himself to volunteer.

The hokage was silent after her quick turn of shock. She then sighed.

"Very well it can't be helped" she said as one of her pigtails wiped around her head when she turned to leave the hall way of the Hospital.

It was silent after that… no one moved or spoke.

The blonde haired boy with those vivid blue eyes eased the tention as he spoke to the girl before him.

" we should probably get you cleaned up first" he murmured not to loud even though it couldn't be called a whisper either.

She merely nodded. It was hard to speak in her current state, she only wished to be void of emotion… but this boy he made them resurface, he made the guilt move with in her fiercely as though it sought to devour her very core.

"follow me" he continued leading the way through the Ninja's who dared not to get too close.

"why are you helping me?" she stopped and asked as soon as they had exited the hospital

"just because" he said light heartley with a carefree smile

She couldn't understand…. She perhaps didn't want to. She shock her head clear of all the question that now plagued her mind about this very weird boy.

" you know…" started Naruto

"you never did tell me your name" he continued as he walked to his apartment

" I don't have one." She replied

"huh?" Said Naruto stopping suddenly in shock

"think of it this way, when a mother has a miscarriage she doesn't name the dead child does she? That's what I am and always will be I am a dead child of I am the ninja of the forbidden forest. It is a place where people like me are born dead" she replied moving the strands of silver hair that were knotted

By dry blood from her face she spoke with little emotion instead of none like she was used to

Naruto's fist clenched at his side his eyes were clearly that of anger.

"People like you?" he whispered ' how can people be so cruel? that didn't even give her a name!' he thought

" yeah, I have the cursed Kekkei Genkai the one that made people want to destroy everyone who possessed a Kekkei Genkai. I never knew the compassion of a mother only a care taker that I looked upon as my mother. I was nothing more than an experiment to her though…" she trailed off as she realized that she was telling Naruto things that she didn't want to remember. Things that she had long stored way with her bottled up emotions.

(Well as promised I put out the next chapter quickly aren't you proud of me thanks to the ppl who review to the last chapter you were after all my inspiration! Please review it's an important part of the process. I know this chapter wasn't very long either but it's longer than the last one there are short chapter because I'm trying to update quicker wish me luck with that till next time ttfn tata for now)


End file.
